Zedus
Zedus is a giant sea monster and main antagonist of the 12th Gamera movie, Gamera: The Brave. StatusEdit *Height: 55 meters *Length: 70 meters *Mass: 25,000 tons *Running Speed: Not Available *Swimming Speed: Not Available PowersEdit *Spear Tongue: Zedus' tongue is extremely long and ends in a hard spear-like tip that he can use to impale enemies. *Extraordinary Jumper: Zedus can jump high and far through the air. HistoryEdit A man-eating monster from the depths of the ocean, Zedus attacked several ships at sea before finally making landfall, causing all sorts of damage. Feeding on cowering people, the beast’s wrath knew no end. Fortunately for what remained of the city, Toto, the young Gamera found and raised by a young boy, appeared. Battling the young turtle, the predator unleashed its spear-like tongue on the reptile. After several missed, Toto grabbed the tongue and held on as it pulled back into his maw. The creature was blasted in face with a ball of fire, sending the monster into the sea below. Zedus’ returned in full force, attacking the complex that Toto was being held in before unleashing his wrath on the rest of Nagoya. The two clashed once again, and like before, Zedus was quickly getting the upper hand. Overpowering the turtle with brutality, the creature tossed Toto into a building. The hero’s body now stuck in the building, Zedus began to climb up. The predatory kaiju had no idea that Toto had just been empowered by the jewel that gave him birth and was knocked off of the building by the flying Toto. Quickly getting to his feet, he lashed out with his tongue yet again, this time impaling it through Toto’s shoulder. As the two struggled on, Toto ripped the tongue in half and unleashed a powerful fire ball. The ball of flames quickly engulfed the creature and blew it to bloody pieces.Zedus is a large aquatic saurian daikaiju (Giant Monster) well over 200ft tall. He strongly resembles Godzilla and has a large neck frill (that resembles a dilophosaur from Jurassic Park) and vestigial "fins" from his head and his tail. Also he has a rather long and powerful tail. He fights almost exclusively with his claws, teeth and tail. His most powerful weapon is his elongated tongue which he can launch in a "spear"-like attack, reminiscent of fellow Gamera foe Barugon. He is an extraordinary jumper. He feeds on humans almost exclusively in the film. Zedus battles Gamera twice in the film. The first against a much smaller quadraped "Toto" (Gamera), in which Toto grabs his tongue after it launches past him, grabbing it and spewing flame up into Zeduses' mouth. The second, and final time, Toto is severely trounced by Zedus, being he doesnt have access to his whole power. After receiving it from the red stone his egg was found upon, he gains the power to fly and spew fireballs. After Zedus bites Toto's shoulder and launches his tongue through it, Toto powers up, rips the tongue in half and incinerates it. Toto then launches a fireball which totally obliterates Zedus.